


Panic Room

by evixtus



Series: Avengers Song Drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Disurbing Violence, F/M, Hulk X Reader - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Panic Room, This one isn't as fluffy as the others are, actually more likely the hulk, and the only avenger i could think of for this was banner, au/ra, bruce banner x reader - Freeform, i just heard this song and i couldn't help it, implied engagement, it's not written out but it's true, reader dies at the end sorry, ultron's pissy that everybody's messing with his plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evixtus/pseuds/evixtus
Summary: Very little Bruce Banner X Reader, it's literally just in the beginning of the drabble.(Y/N) gets brutally murdered by Ultron. Not written out, but it's implied at the end.BTW, Banner & (Y/N) are engaged.





	Panic Room

>   _❝ welcome to the..._
> 
> _welcome to the..._
> 
> _welcome to the..._
> 
> _welcome to the... ❞_

 

It started with returning to Sokovia in order to fight Ultron with the rest of your team. Banner hadn't wanted you to go with--which was normal--but you've proved to him more than once that you could handle yourself. The main point was when you were able to knock out The Hulk while he was on a rampage when a certain lullaby didn't work. It seemed like Natasha had lost her touch as soon as you came into the picture.

As the group took off of the Quinjet, you had turned to leave as well, but Banner had pulled you back. "(Y/N),"

 

> _❝ hell raising, hair raising_
> 
> _i'm ready for the worst_
> 
> _so frightening, face whitening_
> 
> _fear that you can't reverse ❞_

 

"I have a bad feeling. If anything goes wrong out there and I lose control," He lowly chuckled at his words before the serious expression ran across his face once again. "I mean _really_ lose control, I want you to run. Don't try to stop me, please." He was begging, and you hadn't seen him do this before.

You turned to face him, cupping his cheek with your hand before you gave him a delicate kiss. "I promise I won't." You were lying to yourself, you knew you wouldn't be able to _not_ help him, it was just in your DNA.

Watching you bound off the plane and run across the field, he took a deep breath before quickly following suit. He could already feel him boiling underneath as the wisp of your hair signaled you going around the corner.

 

> _❝ my phone has no signal_
> 
> _it's making my skin crawl_
> 
> _the silence is so loud ❞_

 

Rescuing the citizens had been easy enough, all until there was a large crack that split Sokovia. You barely managed to fumble over the waning gap, sliding on your hands and knees while you gasped for breath. You scrambled up to your feet as you saw a blur of blue and silver stream by you. Thank God Pietro hadn't noticed your weak state, or else the first thing he would've done was drag you towards the boat with the remaining citizens on it. You mentally noted that he was speeding towards the direction of Wanda, understanding that he was more worried about his twin than he was of you. Little did you know that he was worried for everybody, in which he'd later express while sacrificing his own life for Clint Barton's.

Running towards the center of the city, you reached to your hip and removed a small device, thumbing the button. A sudden spark of blue shot from the device, your whip. Snatching quite a few of the robots from hovering above you and surrounding you, you'd take one and use it as a weapon, knocking down the others that surrounded you. Being a mutant with the ability of electricity, and a scientist boyfriend, gave you _many_ interesting weapons that you could use in battle.

 

> _❝ the lights spark and flicker_
> 
> _with monsters much bigger_
> 
> _than i can control now ❞_

 

The wind was knocked out of you, falling to the ground. Jerking your head to toss the hair out of your face, you looked above you to see one of the robots wielding your electric knife. _'How the hell did it get my knife_ _?'_ Fear flooded through you and you slowly began to crawl backwards. Though you were able to control electricity, you sure as hell weren't immune to it. You looked around you, trying to locate the whip that had been knocked from your fingerless gloves; noticing the rest of your weapons scattered, you understood how the robot got a hold of your knife now.

"Oh, look, it's giant green's little fiance." Ultron's voice flooded through the robot, turning the blue light that resided within to that dusky purple. "What do you think would happen if I gutted you?"

 

> _❝ welcome to the panic room_ _❞  
>  _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Panic Room, by Au/Ra


End file.
